


I Want To Write Lance Crying During Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Emotional Sex, F/M, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally the title. Self gratuitous shameless smut launching right into the humpy action. Emotional Allurance





	I Want To Write Lance Crying During Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty short I wrote at 3AM that somehow translated into Allurance because Allura is a strong gal and I love Lance being vulnerable. 100% purely self indulgent.

He pressed his lips to hers, so gently and breathing her name fervently as his hips pumped faster, slipping deeper into her wet sex.

She broke this kiss, tilting her head back and pushing her hips up to his in response, encouraging him. It felt so pleasurable. She can feel his heat, the way his body covered hers thoroughly, the strength in his thrust, and the smooth firmness of his backside where her legs curled and sat around. She didn’t notice the wetness on her cheeks, until it slid against her tongue, bright and salty.

Her eyes opened a sliver and finally noticed Lance’s body wasn’t only trembling in the throes of excitement. 

“Oh Lance,” she sighed.Lance paused. He buried his forehead against her shoulder, shaking his head in denial. 

“No, Allura,” Lance’s breath hitched, flustered hands that gripped her forearms tightened. “I’m, I’m not…” She hears the plop of tears on the bedspread close to her ear, feel the splotch against her skin. HIs back is reverberating, breath hitching in quick little gasps. 

Gently, Allura pulled one of her arms free of his hold and lifted a hand pushing his face up and away so she could look at his face clearly. Lance’s bright eyes were wet, kiss swollen lips red and trembling and his face looked so soft being framed by the trails of tears running down his cheeks. 

“God Allura,” he whispered, “I can’t believe you’re here. You’re so beautiful.”His eyes glistened, another stray tear escaping his damp lashes and running down his cheek. She shares his sentiment exactly. 

Long fingers gently brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her face in his warm palm. 

At that moment, Allura felt her heart swell with love and sweet affection for this young man. More than ever, she felt how mortal and fragile the moment is. She could feel his love, and it embraced her so deeply from within. How is it that humans can feel this deeply? She felt her own eyes wetting in response. 

“And so are you,” she murmured as she pulled him down to meet her for a soft gentle kiss, tasting the salty sweetness on her tongue. She felt him suck lightly on her upper lip before parting her lips to nibble gently at his lower lip in response and urging him on. Their tongues met in the middle, and slid across each other, tasting each other slowly. 

The momentum built, and soon she felt hungry for more. More of his warmth, his devotion, his faith and loyalty, his tenacity to find her through a crowded room of people and aliens, his belief in her mission and their shared goal of liberation, peace and love. 

There were so many words she wants to convey to him, but couldn’t pass her lips. So she let her body do the speaking. Reaching for him, curling her free arm over his neck, Allura pulled Lance down to her. As she did, her breast brushed against his chest, and she felt Lance shiver. She felt his tight nipple graze lightly against her skin and shivered. Lance broke away from the kiss with a hitched gasp. Undulating beneath him, Allura hitched her legs higher, letting him feel the silky brush of inner thighs against hips, before lightly tapping her foot against his taut backside, reminding him to move. Her inner muscles squeezed gently at his member before letting go, enjoying the throb of the heavy weight pushing in and out of her, stretching her open. 

“You feel so good!” he sobbed. He rubbed his cheek to hers and nuzzled her hair. The gentle motions opposite to his hips stuttering and pounding at her cunt brutally. “Allura! Allura! Allura!”

He’s hers, she realized in that moment. She struggled to free her other hand to press it against his chest, right over his heart. She felt it beating against her palm, the rhythm strong and hard. 

She never felt more full than in this instance. Every lunge of his hips slamming his cock into her dripping cunt, wet sliucing sounds filling the air, a symphony to their gasps and moans. It was bringing her higher and higher, and she clutched at every part of his skin she could reach, bucking her hips to meet his and pressing absent kisses to his wet cheeks and mumbling encouragement to Lance to go faster, harder, deeper. Her pulse is thundering in her ears as she was swept in a wave that lifted her so high… so high! 

She felt his hips buck, shifting their positions slightly and seated him even deeper, hitting a spot on something so tight, it felt like something slipped through and-

“Ahh!” Allura shouted as she clenched tight on Lance’s hard cock, holding him inside her. Pulses of pleasure drove her in waves, like molten golden core flowing through her belly and was spreading through each and single part of her body rising to the tip of her ears to the ends of her toes. Panting for breath, Allura squeezed Lance and held him tightly to her, hands unconsciously wrapping around his back and clawing his skin even as she shook and squeezed her legs, pulling him closer to her, heels digging into his butt cheeks to urge him further in. 

So strong was her orgasm, she barely took notice as the throbbing inside her pulsed and Lance spurted deep in her passage over and over, mixing their fluids together. He panted harsh, wet breaths against her chest before mouthing at her nipple, suckling at her breast. Strong lips wrapped around her nipple, and his tongue pressing and laving at the tip. She whined as oversensitivity took her. Her head shook from side to side as her cunt squeezed uncontrollably,strung tight and pulsed wetly again. 

It looks a few moments before Allura’s gasping breaths calmed. Lance’s head was rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing, still mouthing her breast. Belatedly, she feels the thick texture of cum sliding between her cheeks and back thighs. She’s sure they had made a sopping mess of the bed. 

Lance pulled off her breast with a loud wet smack, before turning his head to feast his attention on the other, mouthing the underside in appreciation before latching to her sensitive nipple.

“Lance, stop that!” she giggled, curling her fingers to knock his head. His eyes were closed in bliss, tears still fresh on his face. 

“Mmmh,” he moaned in his throat, “can’t. Taste too good.” His hips wriggled, shifting his weight inside of her. Allura gasped as she felt his hardness not receding, they were still connected. She feels him pulling out less than an inch before slipping back in, pushing more of their spilled juices out.

Lance blinked wet eyes at her, pulling off her tender nipple gently. 

“Allura,” he started softly, “Actually, I’m still…”

There was a slight pregnant pause, in which his hips rolled back and pushed in a little harder. 

“I still want you,” he says softly, teary eyes shifting away in embarrassment. 

Allura has heard that adolescent males have a strong refractory period, but was surprised Lance was already ready to go again. Her foot twitched slightly when she felt him slide a little deeper, amazed how loose and open she felt, how easily her muscles held and pulled him in whereas not even a few moments ago, her body struggled to deny entrance. She felt soft and wet, a slight ache where she was still spread around his length, but relaxed all over. 

“But if you don’t want to, I won't…” Lance shifted again, pulling out halfway. At this moment, she knew if he demanded anything, she would give him the universe.

Once more she reached her hands to him, pulling his face in to hers for a brief soft kiss.

“The answer is yes,” she smiles against his lips, looking into his shining blue gaze. “Tonight I want to because I want you.”

“This night is all ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it ok?? Is it really ok to write something like this??? I seriously cannot believe the first thing I ever post is this kind of smut. And this is because I have so many prompts, but no one will ever write them for me so I took to the keyboard myself in frustration *cries*


End file.
